I WUF YOU
by beehoneyxx
Summary: Ketika kita susah untuk mengutarakan perasaan kita. Bahkan terasa sulit untuk diucapkan "Bahasa inggrisnya Aku cinta kamu apa?" goda Taehyung sambil menjawil gemas dagu kekasihnya "Aku cinta kamu" dengan gemas ia mencubit pipi gadis didepannya yang masih terdiam malu-malu "I WUF YOU" ucap gadis itu tidak jelas "I LOVE U TOO" taehyung menarik gadis itu kedekapannya


Namanya Disca, dalam bahasa Rusia berarti Perempuan yang selalu Bahagia. Begitu orang tuanya memberinya nama. Sangat indah. Namun sayang, Gadis berusia 17tahun yang berwajah cantik namun datar dan dingin itu tidak pernah mencerminkan sedikitpun arti namanya.

Dia tidak pernah terlihat bahagia. Baginya hidup itu sama saja, datar. Kebahagiaan hanyalah omong kosong.

Untuk apa ada sebuah kebahagiaan jika selalu ada yang merusaknya. Itu pikirnya

Baginya kehidupan datar, dingin, monoton dan tidak menye-menye adalah pilihan hidupnya. Dia suka hidup seperti itu.

Persetan untuk orang-orang yang selalu mencibir dan menuntutnya ini itu. Toh, Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Mereka hanya tahu menilai tanpa tahu berkaca.

Gadis berperawakan mungil namun berwajah dingin nan jutek itu berjalan lunglai menyusuri jalan menuju sekolahnya. Rambut indahya ia biarkan terikat cepol asal-asalan. Namun tetap menambah kecantikan gadis berwajah datar itu.

Langkahnya terhenti, ia dengar suara rusuh dan suara gelak tawa dari balik pohon besar itu diseberang jalan yang memang selalu sepi. Matanya menatap lurus sekumpulan cowok yang berseragam sama dengannya itu. Namun yang membuat Disca mengernyitkan keningnya adalah, salah satu dari mereka tidak memakai baju, hanya memakai celana saja. Dasinya ia ikat di kepalanya bak pendekar, lalu tubuhnya lunglai berjoget kesana kemari, disambut gelak tawa oleh teman-temannya itu

"Hahahahaha"

"Mampus lu mampuus. Sini gue kasih lipstik bibir lu biar seksiih"

"Goyang yang semangat doong . Biar gue videoin"

"Goyang drible buruuuu"

"Hahahahah"

"Ashoooyyy"

"Tareeek neeeeng"

Disca lihat kedua cowok itu asik tergelak dan memvidiokan aksi menjijikan dari seorang lelaki yang tengah berdiri disalah satu bangku sambil menari-nari.

"Masih jaman bully-bullyan?" Ucap Disca datar.

Awalnya Disca hanya melihat saja, namun lama kelamaan juga ia jengah. Apalagi ia lihat kedua cowok itu sibuk mencemongi wajah lelaki yang tengah berjoget, dan semakin gencar memvideokan.

Entah dorongan dari mana, gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri sekelompok makhluk gila itu.

Bughhhh...

"Adaaaaw! Sakiiit!" Sentak cowok yang tadi berjoget itu. Dia dan kedua temannya kaget dengan kehadiran sesosok makhluk cantik dihadapan mereka itu

"Ehh , lo siapa sih. Kita satu sekolah kan? Aduuh gue gatau namaluu. Aduuh cantik bangett. Siapa sih?" Ucap lelaki berperawakan tinggi, Disca lihat bet name nya : Jungkook . Dibalas toyoran gemas dari temannya : Jimin

"Gue kira kelamin lo masih ada buat nge bully gitu" ucap Disca datar

"Ha?"

"Nah iya anjir, lo cewek galak yang ga pernah senyum itu kan" lanjut jungkook terkaget

"Lo dua minta maap ga sama dia, atau gue laporin" sergah Disca

"Laporin apa sih?" Tanya lelaki yang tengah telanjang itu. Disca menoleh

"Gue pikir lo ga bego-bego banget. Tampang kek lo mau aja gitu disuruh buat jadi orgil sama ni cowok ga ada kelamin" Dara menunjuk kedua cowok itu

"Heh lo cewek ngomong yang beneran dikit ya!" Sentak lelaki bertubuh sedikit pendek, berbeda dengan postur tinggi jungkook dan lelaki yang masih bertelanjang dada. Ia maju mendekati Disca. Namun tak sedikitpun Disca merasa ciut atau takut. Ia balas menatap lelaki itu datar.

"Eh udah-udah. Lo mau laporin apa?" Tanya lelaki yang tengah telanjang itu lagi

"Lo di bully, lo pikir orang bakal diem aja lihat lu di suruh jadi orang gila ga jelas gitu sama nih para banci" tuturnya dingin. Tatapannya menatap tepat dimanik hitam lelaki telanjang dada yang tengah menatapnya

"HAHAHAHAHA"

hanya gelakan tawa menggelegar yang Disca dapatkan. Ketiga cowok itu menertawakannya. Dara mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Jangan soktaik deh lo jadi cewek. Kita ini bukan bully Si Taehyung"

Bukannya menjawab, Disca malah menatap mereka datar "kita itu cuma kasih hukuman buat dia aja. Dia kalah taruhan. Hahahha. Pendek banget otak lo" ujar Jimin

Disca tetap diam, berusaha mencerna yang barusan dikatakan salah satu lelaki itu.

"Hahahha. Lo takut gue di bully ya? Perhatian banget" celoteh lelaki yang tengah sibuk memakaikan seragamnya itu. Taehyung. Dara menoleh dengan tatapan datar namun menusuk

"Hahahaha. Lucu anjiiir nih cewek. Cantik-cantik bego"

Disca menatap sinis mendengar penuturan itu. Dengan malas ia berniat

mengambil sepatu sebelah kirinya yang sempat ia lemparkan itu.

Namun tertahan, sepatu itu telah terlebih dahulu diambil oleh sebuah tangan berkulit putih.

Disca mendecak "sini" ucapnya dingin namun segera dijauhkan oleh lelaki didepannya ini.

"Lo ga pernah ditimpuk pake sepatu gitu?" Ucapnya sinis

"Udah, kan tadi" jawab Taehyung dengan cengira

"Balikin!"

"Ga mau"

"Lo ga bisa beli sepatu kaya punya gue? Miskin ya lo?!" Ucapnya datar, dingin namun menusuk. Kedua cowok yang melihat itu menelan ludah kasar mendengar penuturan gadis dihadapan mereka ini

Namun berbeda dengan lelaki yang tengah menatap Disca cuek. Disca lihat lelaki itu malah terkekeh.

Gila. Pikirnya

"Lo tuli ya?! Sini balikin!"

Namun hanya kekehan yang Disca dengar "emang kita pacaran? Sejak kapan putusnya? Mau ngajak balikan?" Ujar lelaki itu asal nyeloteh. Membuat Disca semakin jengah. Benar-benar gila lelaki ini. Disca lihat kedua teman lelaki ini malah terbahak.

Sumpah, selera humor mereka dibawah rata-rata. Apanya yang lucu? Gitu doang ketawa. Belum juga Disca timpuk pake batu nih cowok gila

"Lo kebanyakan nge ganja nih kayaknya. Kasian tambah gila"

"Lo tau siapa gue?" Tanya Taehnyung.

Dengan mantap Disca mengangguk

"Lo Orang gila" membuat kedua cowok yang asik menyimak itu menganga dengan mata terbuka lebar.

Taehyung membalas dengan senyuman manis, seolah yang diucapkan Disca adalah ocehan omong kosong belaka.

"Gue Kim Taehyung kalo lo lupa"

Disca terdiam, wajah bingung diwajah cantiknya terpatri sangat jelas.

Taehyung? Disca mengingat nama itu. Seperti pernah mendengar dan pernah dekat dengan seseorang dengan nama itu.

Namun tak mau ambil pusing, Disca memilih berpikir lurus. Bahwa mungkin ia tidak asing dengan nama itu kan lelaki itu satu sekolah dengannya. Ya wajar jika Disca pernah mendengar bisik-bisik nama itu.

"Lo pikir gue peduli? Sepatu gue lebih penting daripada nama lo. Sini!"

Dengan sigap lelaki bernama Taehyung itu menarik tangan kanannya yang memegang sepatu itu keatas.

Membuat Disca menggeram. Taehyung hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi tajam dan dingin dari gadis mungil didepannya ini

"Sana lo makan tuh sepatu! Dasar banci!" Sentak Disca sebal. Lalu ia melengos pergi dengan sebelah kakinya tidak memakai apa-apa. Meninggalkan ketiga cowok tadi yang menatapnya takjub.

Seulas senyum manis terbentuk di bibir indah lelaki berparas tampan itu. Tatapannya menatap lurus ke punggung gadis yang terus berjalan lurus tanpa beban itu.

"Minta di gapai nih cewek. Hehehe" kekehnya pelan

 **bismillah, this is my first story in . hope u like it guyys tq**


End file.
